Journal Of A Drowning Man
by ADeclanFan
Summary: A day in the life of a Head of House. I think its funny, but then I'm sure if you have read any of my other stories you are discovering I am warped.


Title: Journal Of A Drowning Man

Author: ADeclanFan

Rating: G

Summary: Sanctuary_Bingo Prompt - Declan Macrae. A day in the life of a Head of House. I think its funny, but then I'm sure if you have read any of my other stories you are discovering I am warped. The format is strange, so sue me.

Notes: TEEP means Telepath /Empath Education Project, I totally made it up. It's part of the school James started for abnormal kids.

6:30am - Morning security check in. No issues with overnight security shift. Cute blonde empath went to medical

with false labor at 3:45am. No little empath-lings yet, will drop in to check on her later.

7:12am - Note to self. Check bathroom for bloody hidden web cams BEFORE morning shower. Get corridor security

footage for yesterday.

8:00am - Breakfast meeting with security, housekeeping, maintenance

Meeting notes: Ban web cams and other video recording devices from sleeping quarters and bathrooms (especially MINE), assign someone to delete shower web cam video from network, assign someone to monitor Sanctuary social networking site for inappropriate materials such as web cam video footage. Housekeeping wants an increase in funding ( AGAIN). Maintenance needs a need lawn tractor for new garden project. Get back to them later.

9:05am - Cook's assistant attacked by Peruvian mugabuga (sp?) bug in cold cellar during breakfast rush. Medical report: girl is not going to lose her hand. Need to find someone to assist cook for lunch and dinner. Maybe for tomorrow too. Check salaries for cook staff and increase. Sent clean-up crew to sweep for more bugs ASAP and have maintenance and housekeeping help with the mess.

10:30am - Meeting with TE reps (telepath/empath) -

Meeting notes: Two new telepath intakes today (ages 16 and 9). Assign mentors for new intakes. Wait on class schedules until next term. Too close to summer holiday. One empath transfer in from Mumbai, but the T&E corridor is full up. Put in guest quarters until something opens up. Discussed summer internship program for college telepaths to other Sanctuaries. Talk to HoH's today on vidcall about hosting telepaths for summer.

11:45am - Alarm in main entry hall. Minor explosion. No injuries. Sticky residue is making cleanup difficult.

12:30pm - Received and reviewed copy of corridor footage from security.

2:00pm - Head of House video call. (See attached notes.)

3:30pm - late lunch, (and a trip to infirmary for more migraine meds), catching up on emails.

Draft Email 1 To: All Residents

General Bulletin: To All Residents

Good morning ladies and gentleman,

It has come to my attention that we are having a problem with wireless video cameras being used in areas where they don't belong. Cameras are not to be placed it private areas of the Sanctuary, such as bedrooms, bathrooms and showers. Please respect the privacy of your fellow residents, or there will be consequences. If in doubt ask Collin, who has kindly volunteered to clean the bathroom drains for all the residents in the third floor west corridor tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Any telepath or empath who is over 18 may request to spend the summer in another Sanctuary as a part of our exchange program. We are posting a sign-up sheet in the TEEP recreation room with available destinations. Old City is NOT participating. Sorry.

Lastly, scientific curiosity is one of the hallmarks of the Sanctuary program, and we encourage an interest in experimentation here, but I would like to remind everyone that the proper place for experiments involving diet coke and mentos is not the front entry hall. Take it outside, please. You should know this by now. You should also be well acquainted with Sanctuary rule 3 - If you make a god awful mess, you will be required to clean it up. Please help Ben and Darren practice rule 3 by attending dinner tonight as they will be doing the washing up for everyone in the dining hall as practice.

Draft Email 2 To: All Residents

Announcement: New Arrivals

We have new residents in the TEEP program. Grant is an empath transferring in from a five year stay in Mumbai. And we have young people, Cara and Gabriel, who have just arrived from Greece. They only speak a little English, and if you don't understand them, remember that a smile needs no translation. They are not going to be in school until next term, so maybe we could get a couple of volunteers to take them on a sight seeing tour of London until the other youngster finish their last week of classes. No pub crawls, please.

4:30pm - Answer questions on message boards

-Declan, does Dr Magnus hate telepaths? Why can't we stay the summer at Old City?

-No, I assure you Dr Magnus does not hate telepaths. She is a very busy doctor and she didn't feel like it would be fun for you to spend the summer if she and her staff aren't going to be around much.

-Declan, boxers or briefs?

-Not this again. Boxers. Can we just say I only wear boxers and put this thread to rest now, please?

-No. We will just find a new question. How old were you when you had your first tongue kiss? Inquiring minds want to know.

-I'm not answering that question. Bloody house full of teenage perverts.

-Not our fault the Head of our house is a complete hottie. We want to get to know you better…

-Don't you have some homework to do or something?

-No.

-I'm going to you sign up to visit the Siberian Sanctuary. I may even forget I sent you there. After all, I'm a very busy man.

-Declan, there is something furry making a nest in our closet. I'm afraid to even open the door. Can you have someone with a net come to our room and capture it? Hurry, please. Kelly wants to capture it herself and she is going to get bitten, again.

-Tell Kelly I said to stop feeding those poor creatures. That girl is a menace.

-Declan, as one of the non TEEP students here I want to know why they get to have a summer trip and we don't? Why do they deserve special treatment?

-They outnumber us and they have very efficient representation. Wouldn't you like a whole summer without them? ;-)

-Everyone can see this, you know! You are going to hurt our feelings…

-We're just kidding around, love. You know we adore all your shiny little telepath and empath faces.

-I don't.

-Quiet you.

-Declan, can we have a pub crawl?

-When hell freezes over.

5:00pm - Dinner - punishment detail worked like a charm. James would be proud.

7:00pm - checked in on pregnant empath - still pregnant. Maybe tomorrow. Said she is going to name her baby boy James. Be nice to have another James in the house.

7:30pm - took call from Magnus. Discussed the overcrowding problem and possible solutions like buying a new property in London to house TEEPs. Good idea. They get more space, we get privacy back in our brains. She said she really enjoyed the video of me in the shower this morning. Said it made her whole day. She agreed with the children that I am a hottie.

8:30pm - Is this day ever going to end?

9:30pm - Got called down to the main lab. Pterasaur laid an egg.

10:45pm - final security check - everything good. Going to bed now. Can't wait to see what messes they will get up to tomorrow.


End file.
